Strange Feelings
by shippo6906
Summary: three years gone by since narakus defeat and shippo and inuyasha are still traveling looking for the jewel.......[Yaoi][InuShippo][Rating:MA]
1. Chapter 1

Strange Feelings

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or any of the characters though i wish i owned shippo

AN: this is my first fic hope you like and i just used any and all possible tagsthat may be needed

Chapter One:the

three years have passed since the inuy gang defeated naraku kagome left to finishher school and miroku and sango left to live their peaceful naraku free life and kirar finally settled down with her mate...inuyasha and shippo are still traveling together looking for the jewel shards that were dispersed after narakus defeat when another of kagomes arrows struck the jewel and killed naraku

Field

shippo: morning inuyasha did you slep well

inuyasha: yes "i always sleeping well when your by me" he thinks to himself...did you?

shippo: yes as he gets up well i guess i will go catch soem fish for breakfast

as he goes off to catch some fish and washes up tieing his hair up in his bow as always

inuyasha: guess i better go collect wood for the fire...his hair smelled so good last night...grrr why do i feel that way towards him i shouldn't but i just can't help it

as he goes stomping off mad at himself once again for the haunting dreams of him and shippo being together and collect the wood for the fire

shippo: hmmm i guess this is enough i better head back before inuyasha gets mad at me...i wish i could tell him how much i lke him but hed probably kill me or just leave me all alone

as he walks back carrying the fish see inuyasha preparing the fire and muttering

shippo: hmmm wonder what hes mutter about...as shippo sneaks up on him and eavesdrops on what the dog demon is saying

inuyasha: should i just tell shippo how i feel about him if i tell him hes gonna think im weird but should i keep it from him maybe if i tell him he'll admit he has feelings for me too...nah he couldn't why would he

as shippo covers his mouth shocked by what he heard

shippo: " inuyasha like sme too " he thinks to himself...hi inuyasha im back and i got lots of fish as he set them over the fire

inuyasha: "i hope he didn't hear me " he thinks...shippo how come you always sleep curled up to me with your face buried in my chest?

shippo: as he gasps...ummmm i-i-i-i umm well...don't be mad at me or leave me ...but i sort of like you inuyasha i know its weird and i shouldn't but i do...i love you... as he braces himself for the dog demons hit

inuyasha: as he places an arm around shippo holding him...i love you too shippo

as the two eat there fish not saying a word to eachother listening to the leaves rustle

kouga: hmph that mutt is nearby...hey dog breath

inuyasha: grrr hey mangy wolf

shippo: stop calling inuyasha dog breath jerk.. as he covers his mouth with his hand ..."did i really just say that " he thinks to himself

kouga: what you defending him for hes always hitting you and calling you names and your defending him

inuyasha: leave shippo alone wolf ...what did you want

kouga: what the hell is up with you two defending eachother...well whatever i didn't want anything i smelled your horrible stench and thaught i would see if kagome was with you

ayame: kouga where did you go

kouga: damn...gotta go as he runs off

ayame: have you seen koga

that way they both say as they finish eating there fish and look at eachother

inuyasha: ummm shippo can i...can i kiss you

shippo: hehe yes he says blushing

as the two kiss eachother deeply sliding there tongues in as shippo moans in inuyasha mouth

inuyasha: i love you shippo he says laying down..let just forget about thejewel for today and rest up

shippo: love you too he says laying down cuddling up to inuyasha burring his fave in his strong chest muscles and falling asleep again

as inuyasha falls asleep smelling shippos hair and dreams of the one hes wanted for so long once more

A/N: ok again this is my first fic i hope you like it please review and if you liked it maybe i'll get the second chapter up soon 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha though i wish i owned shippo

A/N: ok i will try to do better this time hope you like

Chapter Two: The Next Day

as inuyasha wakes up taking in the sight of the beautiful kitsune he confessed his love for last night. shippo looked so much more beautiful today then inuyasha could remember.

"nnnnnn morning love." says shippo opening his emerald green eyes

" morning my love." says inuyasha looking at him with his golden eyes knowing that the fox who drove him wild in his dreams was finally his.

as the sun creeps up shining on the on the silver haired dog-demon and the fiery red head next to him.

" we need more supplys shippo lets stop at the next village and pick up a few things im sure theres a demon i can slay to

pay for them or some rediculous chore." as inuyasha awns and stretches

"hehe ok i think that we are near sango and mirokus village lets stop by and see them." as the young fox smiles looking up at his beloved

"i sense two demonic auras coming this way sango and fast, better get ready/" as miroku grabs his staff and sutras

"i could use the exercise i hven't beenable to work off the weight i gained from my pregnancy since theres been no demons to slay." as the demon slayer stands up grabbing her old armor and faithful weapon

"it will be nice to see sango an miroku again its been years since we last saw them." says shippo skippig long side inuyasha as they enter the village

"HIRAIKOTSU!!!!!!"

as shippo ducks and inuyasha is hit in the foehead

"owwwww sango what the hell" groans inuyasha rubing hishead

"I-INUYASHA!, oh im so sorry, wow i haven't seen you two in a long time, comeon follow me i'll pt some medicine on that" says sango walking off

as inuyasha and shippo follow her and miroku into there hutsitting in a circle around the fire while sango gets the medicine

"so shippo, inuyasha, how have you two been how goes the jewel shard hunt." says miroku as he prepares the bandage

" lousy, ts worse then before we barely managed to collect one so far." he groans looking down as sango walk over putting the bandage on and applying the medicine

" there that should take care of it, sorry about that inuyasha." as she sits down next to miroku

"hmm inuyasha why is shippo sitting in your lap as far as i know you wouldn't ever let him do that without getting hit first?." says miroku raising an eyebrow

" ummmm no reason just kinda grew up i gues." he says looking away

" so why did you cometo our village anyways?" says sango setting a ta kettle over the fire

"we needed supplys and your village was the nearest village to us." he says a little annoyed

"so how have you been i smell that theres a baby around somewhere , did you finally bare mirokus children?" he says giggling

"y-yes." she says blushing

as they eat and shippo plays with the baby afterwords

"so inuyasha how long have you and shippo been together?" as miroku poors him some tea

" you know we been traveling since we split up." says inuyasha

"thats notwhat i meant, i see the way you and shippo look at eachother and pet on eachother."

as inuyasha blushes" oh you mean that, couple days."

" wow i wouldn't of thought you were in to that inuyasha." says sango with a shocked look on her face

"whats wrong witht hat sango we both love eachother, hehe hey inuyasha will you bare my children?" shippo says giggling

as miroku laughs and inuyasha promptly hits them both ont he head

" OUCH!" squeals shippo

"haha still the same inuyasha well we will have your suppplys tomorrowfor now lets go to bed." as he stands up and takes the baby to lay it down

" so whats its name?" says shippo

"her name is , samaru." says sango smiling

" well lets turnin for the night shippo." says inuyasha getting up and laying on the pallete miroku and sango had made them as shippo comes over nsuggling up to him

" night love." says shippo kissing him

" night love." says inuyasha kissing him back and falling asleep

A/N: ok hope you like this chapter better then the first please read and review and i will put a third up soon 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha though i wsh i owned shippo

A/N ok third chapter im getting better as i go hope you enjoy and keep reading and continue writing reviews

Chapter Three: The mating

its early in the morning and sango and miroku come to wake inuyasha up making sure to keep queit so as not to wake shippo

"inuyasha wake up." as miruko shakes the sleeping hamyou

CRACK

" get offa me you stipid monk." grumbles inuyasha opening one golden orb sleepily

"inuyasha get up we need to talk to you in private." says sango as she rubs mirokus head

" grrrr fine ." as inuyasha stands up stretching and kissing shippo on his cheak

as miroku and inuyasha go into the lving room and sit around the fire while sango goes to the kitchen to make some tea

"so what did you want to talk to me about." says inuyasha a little annoyed

"thank you sango,"as she hands miroku a cup of tea " well you see inuyasha since you and shippo are going to be mates we were wondering, since in a male/male bonding one of you has to choose who is going to be the dominant and who is going

to be the submissive demon in your relationship."

" meaning." says inuyasha sipping his tea

"meaning," says sango sitting down "one of you has to choose who is going to be the one to get pregnant if you ever choose to have kids."

"W-WHAT!, who said anything about kids?" says inuyasha with a shocked look on his face

"shhh keep your voice down inuyasha, if you want to keep shippo to yourself your going to have to mate. other demons will be realizing his beauty soon and want to take him for there own." says miruko glaring at inuyasha

" yes and one of you will get pregnant, i know with kitsunes they can but im not sure if a inu-hamyou can i know full inu-youkai can and inu-taiyoukai like your brother, but as far as you im not sure."

"well good im not going to be the one getting pregnant, if you think im going to get pregnant you must be crazy." as inuyasha stares at the two

as shippo walks in " morning love," he says walking over to inuyasha an kissing him "so whos getting pregnant?"

"n-noone anytime soon." stammers inuyasha kissing him back

" well inuyasha your supplys are ready i suppose you'll be leaving now?" says miroku raising an eyebrow

" yeah come on shippo lets get going." as inuyasha puts the pack over his shoulders

" so inuasha," as shippo runs to catch up " when do you want to mate?"

as he stumbles and trips" i-i-i don't know why?"

" just wondering." he says shrugging his shoulders

" hey shippo who gave birth to you?" says inuyasha remembering what sango said about kitsunes

"m-my father, i had two fathers and one of them gave birth to me." says shippo looking at the round

"so how did they do it i mean do they put there , you know, in there, you know?" says inuyasha a little uneasy

"umm yeah i think so i think my mother/father had to take my fathers ummm penis in his butt." says shippo gigling

"wow does it hurt?" says inuyasha his mouth agape

"i dunno you wanna find out?" says shippo giggling more

"n-no, i mean not really, well ummmm imean if it feels good i guess." as inuyasha stutters tripping over a rock and hitting the ground

"hehehehe" as shippo comes up behind him "do you want to find out inuyasha?"

"grrrrr yeah i guess." says inuyasha grumbling

" hehe," as shippo slowly pulls inuyasha pants down "oooo nice butt inuyasha." he says giggling

"shutup, just get it over with." says inuyasha muttering

"ok," as shippo pulls his pants down and rubs his cock over inuyashas ass, as he slowly pushes in"oh wow so warm and tight."

" ow ow ow ow ow, damn how do they do that just hurry it up that hurts!" yells inuyasha

"ok if thats what you want." as shippo pushes his cock all the way in and moans

" ow fuck that hurts i don't know how your dads did that!" as inuyasha screams

as shippo slowly mves his cock in and out of inuyashas ass "mmmmm that feels good."

as inuyasha starts to moan "i-its feeling better now."

as shippo leans in biting inuyasha neck marking him as his

"owwwwww damn that hurt, wait you didn't just mark me did you?" says inuyasha with worry in his voice

" mmmmmmmmmm yes i did," as he pushes all the wayin one more time and cums "mmmm inuyashaaaaaaaaa!"

"ohhhhh shippoooooooooo that feels good," as inuyasha cums on the ground "wow no wonder your dads did that it feels soooooo goood."

" mmmmm love you inuyasha." shippo says kissing him

" love you too." as inuyasha kisses him back laying down with shippo on the ground

as inuyasha thinks to himself "god i hope sango was right"

as they fall asleep holding eachother with shippo still inside him

A/N ok hope you like this chapter please review and i will put chapter 4 up when i hae the time 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha though i wish i owned shippo

A/N ok not alot of reviews but thats ok i like doing this anyways and

wheter you likeit or not i will continue putting chapters up til im done

Chapter Four: Inuyasha Pregnant?

inuyasha wakes up the next morning having fallen asleep with shippo still inside him

" morning my love." says shippo smiling

" m-morning." as inuyasha gets up running to the nearest bush throwing up

" inuyasha you ok?" asks shippo worried

" umm yeah i think," says inuyasha throwing up again and whiping his

mouth " what thehell i've never been sick, come on shippo lets go see kaiede."

" hmmm ok love." as shippo stands up stretching

" hey old woman you home?" asks inuyasha walking in

" ye inuyasha i am home, what do you need?" asks kaiede walking over to him

"i dunno whats wrong but this morning i threw up a few times." says

inuyasha looking away

" hmmmm come sit down and tell me what you've done the last couple of days, oh shippo how nice to see you again."

"hi kaiede how have you been." he says giggling

" good child these old bones are still moving now inuyasha tell me all you've done the last couple days." says kaiede sitting down

"well nothing really traveled a bit ate fish went to sango and mirokus for supplys had tea thats about it." says inuyasha looking away

" my love don't lie, theres one other thing, i had inuyashas butt last night and came in him after marking him as mine,"says shippo " OW" as inuyasha hits him

"now now inuyasha, hmmmm come with me." as kaiede gets up leading inuyasha into a side room

as kaiede examines him "hmmmm intresting." as she feels inuyasha stomach

" ow kaiede what was that for?" says inuyasha growling at her

" hmmm i think i know whats wrong" as she leads him back into the living room

"so why was he sick kaiede?" asks shippo still worried

" oh child hes not sick, hes pregnant." says kaiede smiling

"I'M W-WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT!"yells inuyasha as he faints

A/N ok a little short i promise the next chapter will be longer 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha though i wish i owned shippo

A/N ok this one is kinda long hope you like it not going into too much

detail about the pregnancy but i think you'll get it -

Chapter Five: The Pregnancy

as inuyasha starts waking up

" ohhhhhhh my head what the hell happened?" asks inuyasha rubbing his head

as shippo giggles "hehe you fainted my lave when kaiede said you were pregnant."

as inuyasha sits straight up "but but sango said i could she said only full inu-youkai could and kitsunes, you sure its not you who is pregnant shippo?"

as shippo giggles more" yes she examined you not me."

as inuyasha groans "dammit sango im gonna hurt her."

" you don't want to have a pup with me inuyasha?" says shippo looking down

" ohhh shippo no its not that its just i didn't exspect it, and i didn't exspect to be the one getting pregnant" says inuyasha going over to shippo and kissing him

" well inuyasha normal inu-youkai birth time is 2 months, but as you are a inu-hamyou i'd exspect it to be about 4 months, i'd like you to stay here while you are pregnant i don't want you off somewhere and going into labor."

" yeah yeah i'l stay but im not gonna just be doing nothing." says inuyasha in his normal arrogant voice

as a two weeks go by

sniff sniff " hmmm inuyashas near by, hello mangy mutt." says kouga walking over to him

" hmph what you want you mangy wolf?" asks inuyasha annoyed

sniff " hmph are you pregnant dog breath?" asks kouga with a smirk

as shippo walks by " leave my mate alone kouga."

" WHAT! you got pregnant by this pipsquick." says kouga with a look like someone hit him in the face

"SHUTUP! don't talk about my mate like that mangy wolf." yells inuyasha cracking his knuckles

as ayames voice can be heard "kouga where you at now"  
" hmph whatever mutt im outta here." as kouga runs off

as another two weeks pass by as inuyasha is starting to show

" well well dear brother, so someone knocked you up did the?" asks sasshomaru placing an icy handon inuyashas shoulder

" grrrrr what do you want sesshomaru." says inuyasha growlingas he walks around to face inuyasha" just wanted to see my dear brother, or should i say sister now?"

"shutup jerk, so what if im pregnant i love shippo." says inuyasha with one hand on tetsaiga

" calm down brother just wanted to make sure you are ok you are carring on the inu clan family line now." says seshomaru handing him a scroll befoe disappearing

inside the scroll

My dearest son

I wish i could be there to tell you this but as i am not i wrote it down here, should you ever become pregnant, be sure you take good care of yourself you will be weakened as the pregnancy continues up to the day you have your pup you will steadily get weaker. take careand call onyour brother if ever you need help.

with love your mother

" wow my mom actually wrote a letter to me about me getting pregnant i wonder if she knew." says inuyasha too himself as he walks inside

as the next two motnhs and 3 weeks pass b without incident and inuyasha is showing good now

" ohhhhhhhhhh at least the sickness has gone but now its pains," splash " oh hell, KAIEDE!" yells inuyasha

" ye inuyasha, oh dear come with me," as she leads him into a side room "lay down." says kaiede

" ummm ok, so what are you going to do?" asks inuyasha

"don't you worry about it," as she spreads inuyashas legs " yeap thaught so, your body as changed for the pregnancy."

"what you mean?" says inuyasha whincing from the pain

" well inuyasha i mean your body has become semi female for the pregnancy, you now have a pussy no push inuyasha."

as inuyasha pushes "owwwww what thehell feels like i am forcing out a bowling ball, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh god hurry it up kaiede."

" just a little more inuyasha." say kaided in a comforting voice

as he pushes hard "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck get it out ."

as the pup comes out " awwwww its a beautiful baby girl, are you gonna name her?" asks kaiede handing her to him

"hmmmmm shiya." he says looking at her smiling as he falls asleep holding her while kaiede clens up

A/N ok thats it for this chapter hope i didn't rush too much an i hope you like next chapter coming soon 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha but i wish i owned shippo

A/N sorry for taking so long been busy with work but i hope you

likethis chapter

Chapter Six: The Unexspected Message

we join inuyasha shippo and shiya the next day after she was born inuyasha is sitting in his room feeding shiya.

"My love how is our aughter?" asks shippo coming in

"She is doing fine my love shes eating right now, i got to tellya it feels really weird having breasts but its kinda nice ." says inuyasha blushing

as shippo giggles"hehe my love can i feel them?"

"sure why not." says inuyasha blushing more

as shippo walks over to inuyasha squeezing the one shiyas not feeding from"wow they feel so real."

"thats because they are real child." says kaede coming in with the clothes for shiya"when a inu-youkai, inu-taiyouki, inu-hamyou, or fox demon, mates another male demon whoever the first one to take the other becomes the alpha and the other naturally becomes the beta, in pregnancys they grows breasts to feed the pups and lose them as soon as the feeding is done, don't forget shippo she will need to feed on your blood to become a strong demon."

"i know. does it hurt? i mean how exactly do i do that?" asks shippo fidgiting

"well theres a few ways you can do it, the easiest way is to just let her bite down on your finger, then you can always prick your finger first and let her drink, or you can put iit in a bottle and bottlefeed her." says kaede setting the clothes down on the nightstand

"how do we tell the diffrence between if she wants blood or milk?" asks inuyasha raising an eyebrow

"hmmm well im not too sure on that," says kaede looking at them both "but i beleive since shippo is a fox fox fire will glow around her when she wants blood and since you are a demon your demonic aura will glow aroundher when she wants milk."

as inuyasha finishes feeding shiya and dresses her in one of her new outfits "well i suppose you mean like right now." says inuyasha handing shiya over to shippo

"ye child that seems to be it."says kaede leaving

while shippo puts a finger in shiyas mouth as she bites down and begisn feeding"ouch damn that hurts!" yells shippo

" well my love im gonna go take a bath i haven't had a chance to wash up since shiya was born." as inuyasha walks over kissing him and goes to the bathroom getting undressed and running his bath water as he slowly slides in "ahhhhhhhhhh that feels good." as he relaxes

western castle

"hmph what the hell is that idiot brother think hes doing mating a lowly fox, if anything he should of mated a great inu-taiyouki like me, i can provide for him better i can protect him from those who look down on it and i would teach him how to be a proper beta."says sesshomaru pacing back and forthin his study

"Lord sesshormaru, LORD SESSHORMARU," shrieks jaken running in un-announced

"jaken what have i told you about barging into my study?" as sesshomaru glares at him

"my apologies m'lord please forgive me he says bowing, but there is a messenger from the northern lands to see you."

"hmmmm thats Lord Ishikazu's lands i wonder what he could want." says seshomaru going out into the front hall

"ah lord sesshomaru it is an hono, a message from m'lord." says the messenger as he hands the scroll over

To Lord sesshomaru

it has come to my attention that prince inuyasha has become the beta of a lowly fox demon and has been impregnanted and had a female half fox half dog demon pup, i demand that this injustice to the youkai world be fixed. i want that fox and the pup killed immediately or there will be war.

with regards lord ishikazu

"hm so lord ishikazu wants them taken care of, you can tell your master not to worry it will be taken care of." says sesshomaru with a gleam in his eyes

"ah i feel much better now that i got that bath, that feltreally good." as inuyasha comes out dripping naked and shippo stares

"feel better my love?" shippo asks

"mmmm yes much better, hehe nice tent my love" as inuyasha walks over to him taking shiya and laying her down "want me to take care of that for you?"

"mmmmm if you want." says shippo blushing

as inuyasha walks over to him getting on his kness and slowly pulling shippos pants down"i've never done this before so if i don't do it right im sorry." as inuyasha slowly takes the tip into his mouth sucking on it

"mmmmmm your doing good so far." says shippo moaning

as inuyasha takes more of itino his mouth as she slowly starts sliding it in and out of his mouth

"mmmmmm yessssss inuyasha that feels so good." says shippo moaning louder

as inuyasha takes it fully into his mouth sucking on it harder and faster

"oooooooo inuyasha i can't hold it any longer." shippo moans as he cums in inuyasha mouth

as inuyasha drinks it down clening him off and taking his mouth off " mmmmm that was pretty good, sniff sniff sesshomaru is here what does he want." says inuyasha annoyed

"ah brother there you are you must gather your things your pup and mate and come to the western castle." says sesshomaru in a don't even think about arguing tone

"give me one good reason." says iinuyashaas seshomaru hands him the scroll and inuyasha reads it

"alright we will leave tomorrow then i need my rest for now goodnight sesshomaru." as inuyasha lays down next to shippo as shippo wraps his arms around him falling asleep

"i will protect you brother." says sesshomaru as he leaves and sits againts a wall in the hall with one hand on tokijin

A/N ok hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and let me know how i am doing - 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha but i wish i owned shippo

A/N: Hey really sorry about the extremely long wait for chapter 7 been busy but its here for you to enjoy and stop grinding your teeth onwhat sesshomaru wants

Chapter 7: The journey to the west

Kaiede's hut

"hmmm so sesshomaru you stayed here all night, what is it that you want with inuyasha and shippo?" asks maroku setting down beside him

"that is none of your business monk, but if you must know i wish to protect my brother though i would of preferred he be my mate i cannot let any harm come to him or his pup and his mate, they are to be the next lord, lady and princess of the west afterall," says sesshomaru with his eyes closed standing up "now if you will exscuse me i will be waiting outside for them."

"owwwwww, damnit, i still haven't gotten used to that biting yet," says shippo feeding shiya "guess it just takes some getting used to but it still hurts."

"its not exactly a picnic having her bite down on your nipples a know, but we got into this together we'll get through it together," says inuyasha getting up and packing "is there anything you want me to pack still or is this everything."

"no thats all, there all done." says shippo setting shiya down and getting dressed

'ok good all done," says inuyasha picking closing the bags and going over to shiya and picking her up " ok shippo lets go i don't really want to but i know he can protect us."

"as long as you and shiya are safe my love." says shippo grabbing the bags and walking outside with inuyasha

'its about time brother i thaught we weren't going to be leaving until tomorrow at the rate you were going." says sesshomaru smirking

"shutup and lets go already, bye kaiede, maroku, sango, i'll visit some time" says inuyasha waving

"bye kaiede bye sango bye maroku, i'll miss you." says shippo waving as he walks with inuyasha and sesshomaru

Forest clearing

"alright sesshomaru we've been walking long enough i need to take a break and shiya needs feeding." says inuyasha setting down on a log as he feeds shiya

"hmmmm yes i suppose so, shippo go gather some wood for a fire." says sesshomaru giving him a evil look

"o-ok, i'll be back soon love." says shippo running off to gether wood

"sesshomaru you could be a little nicer to him ya know." says inuyasha giving him a menacing look

"hmph nice to the lowly fox that got you pregnant and mated you, i think not." says sesshomaru coldly

"look i don't care what you think about him i love him and nothing will change that," says inuyasha making a pallete for shiya to lay on and setting her down "now why is it you want to protect me so badly."

"i, i don't have to explain myself to you." says sesshomaru blushing a little

"hmmmmmm you wanted to be the one who mated me didn't you sesshomaru." says inuyasha slyly

"what don't be rediculous i despise you, don't think im doing this for you, i don't want the future rulers of the west being harmed." says sesshomaru turning away

"oh ok, you can barely keep your eyes of me sesshomaru i see where you stare, you never look me in the eyes when talking tome your eyes are always wondering up and down my body," says inuyasha walking over to him "you wanted me and because you didn't get me you at least want to protect me and make sure i am happy, thats it isn't it?"

"feh fine, you want the truth, ok then, your right ever since i found out you could become pregnant i have coveted you as my own, i've kept you safe at all times, i've followed you, yes i wanted you, but i was too chicken to tell you so, but as that fox got to you first that is soemthing i have to live with but i will at least keep the one that haunted my sleep so much safe and happy." says sesshomaru turning away as a tear falls

"sesshomaru that was so sweet you always act the tough guy and yet you do have a sensitive side." says shippo coming back

WHACK

"ow ow ow ow ow, inuyasha he hit me." says shippo running to inuyasha and crying

"sesshomaru be nice or i'll tell shippo your nickname."

"bahhhh fine we leave in a couple hours im goign to look for food." says sesshomaru walking off

" hey inuyasha while sesshomaru is gone, do you think we can do what we did the first night agian?" askes shippo shyly

" huh you mean you entering me, no way that hurt like hell." yells inuyasha

"thats only because you rushed me i'll go slower this time," says shippo blushing "besides you said it felt good."

"hmmmm ok love i'lll try it again." says inuyasha getting on his hands and knees submitting himself to shippo

as shippo walks up behind inuyasha pulling his pants down once more "maybe this will help some," says shippo as he starts lickign inuyashas ass elliciting a moan from inuyasha

"maybe what will help, mmmmm." says inuyasha moaning

as shippo licks a litle more "are you ready inuyasha.' says shippo

"y-yes i think so." says inuyasha whimpering a little

"ok, let me know if im hurting you," says shippo pulling his pants down and rubbing his cock up and down inuyashas ass "are you sure."

"mmmmm yes im sure." says inuyasha pushing back a little moaning

"ok," as shippo slowly pushes the head in "mmmmm i missed that feeling."

"it helped some," says inuyasha pushing back as more goes in moaning "mmmmmmm that feels good."

"mmmmm yes it does." as shippo pushes the rest of the way in

"ow ok stop for a second let me adjust." says inuyasha looking back at shippo

"ok love." says shippo kissing inuyashas neck

"ok i am ready." says inuyasha as he pushes back on shippo

"alright love," says shippo slowly moving in and out of inuyasha "mmmm inuyasha it feels so good."

" ohhhhhh shippo," moans inuyasha reaching back to play with his own cock and shippo moves it away "hey what gives."

"let me handle that love," says shippo grabbing hold of it and stroking it as he goes in and out faster "does it feel good?"

"mmmmm god yes harder shippo fuck me harder my love." moand inuyasha loudly

"as you wish," says shippo going harder and faster in and out stroking inuyasha "ohhhhhhh my love i think im going to cummmmmmm." screams shippo cumming inside inuyasha

"mmmmmm me t-t-tooooooooooo." yells inuyasha cumming and laying flat ont he ground as shippo lays on top of him

"hmph i see we had fun while i was out." says sesshomaru glaring at them and starting the fire to cook the fish he caught

"s-sorry." says shippo getting up and pulling his pants back up

"don't apologize theres nothing wrong with it." says inuyasha getting up and pulling his pants up as well walking over to the fire with shippo giving him a kiss

"whatever here eat," says sesshomaru handing them some fish "we leave when we're done eating," he says as he tears off a peice with his teeth as they all sit in silence eating while shippo feeds shiya as he finishes

"alright lets go."says sesshomaru as they all get up again and start walking

Forest just outside of the west lands

"the west lands are just ahead, sniff sniff, damn one of lord ishikazu's scouts is closeby, probably seeing if i did what i said i would." says sesshomaru running off

"whats he mean seeing if he did what he said he would?" asks shippo confused

"probably meant that they are seeing if he killed us like he was ordered to." says inuyasha calmly as he continues walking with shippo holding shiya

West land gate

"what are you doing here spying on me?" growls sesshomaru

"i was ordered to check up on your progress by my lord." says the scout

" leave you have no further business here." says sesshomaru glaring at the scout as inuyasha shippo and shiya come into view

"ah-hah so you disobeyed my lords orders, lord ishikazu will be very displeased." says the scout running off

"i don't think so," says sesshomaru pulling out tokijin "DRAGON STRIKE!" as the blue lighting bolt like pillars off energy hit the scout killing him "damn killing him will buy us some time but he will wonder why his scout hasn't reported soon."

"brother whats going to happen now?" asks inuyasha a little worryed

"most likely he will send more scouts to check up on this one and discover i didn't do as i said i would then the war will come," says sesshomaru walking throught he western gates "nothing for you to worry about though, now come." he says leading the way up to the western castle with shippo and inuyasha holding shiya in tow

West castle main hall

"this will be your knew home for now, jaken show inuyasha and shippo to the room they will be staying in." says sesshomaru walking off to his study

"yes m'lord right away," says jaken walking over to inuyasha and shippo "come this way." he says showing them to a large roomon oneof the upper floors furnished with a large bed with intricate designs in the headboard and footboard, a vanity mirror with a dresser, a few chairs, a table, a wardrobe, and a side door leading into a bathroom with i giant sunken in tub sink and toilet

"wowwwwwww this is really nice." says shippo awestruck

"too much if you ask me but i guess we have no choice." says inuyasha sitting on the bed

"if you require anything please call one of the servants." says jaken bowing himself out

"well lets get some rest love it was a long trip here." says inuyasha seting down shiya in a crib and laying in the bed

" ok my love," says shippo walking over and getting in bed warpping his arms around inuyasha "i love." he says kissing him

"love you too shippo." says inuyasha kissing shippo back and falling asleep

"i won't let anyone hurt you." whispers shippo falling asleep

A/N: ok been awhile sorry on the wait hope you enjoyed this chapter number 8 will follow soon i hope please review - 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha though i wish i owned shippo disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha but i wish i owned shippo

A/N: hey again sorry about the long wait been busy still with work but here it is hope you like

Chapter 8: The war begins

Northland castle

"hmm why has my scout not returned, perhaps it is time i sent a few more in to find out and to spy further on him." says ishikazu to himself

"my lord you call for us?"says a group of scouts

"yes you are my best scouts go to the west find out what happened to the scout i had there and finish gathering the information i require," says lord ishikazu handing them a sack of gold "this will be your payment."

"yes my lord you are very generous." as they all smile greddily and take off toward the west

West land catle inuyasha/shippo chambers

"yawnnnnnnnnnn, morning my love." says shippo smiling sweetly up at inuyasha

"morning love, hehe its almost time for your feeding ." says inuyasha smiling down at him

"i know but i don't mind it, you know that i love our daughter." says shippo siting up wrapping his arms arond inuyasha and kissing his cheek

"me too my love, me too," says inuyasha kissing him and handing shiya to him "hehe your turn imma go take a bath, love you." says inuyasha kissing him again

"love you too." says shippo kissing him back as he feeds shiya

Westland outskirts

"hmmm so this is what happened do our dear friend." says one of the scouts

"yes so it appear sesshomaru is trying to hide something we must find out what and report back to our lord." says another scout

"im afraid i can't let you do that," says sesshomaru stepping out of the shadows "you see that would be bad for me if you did that." says sesshomaru pulling out tokijin

"you kill us now our lord will know," as the scout sniffs the air "hmph you smell like that miserable fox and half demon."

"hmph, you die here, DRAGON STRIKE!" yells swinging tokijin as the bolts of engery slash throught he scouts "hmph weaklings but they were right he might get suspicous." as he walks off towards the castle

"hehehehe they were right to have me hide here he couldn't smell me and i can return to tell lord ishikazu what i know." as the scout takes off

Northland castle

"my lord one scout has come back he says sesshomaru killed the others and that he had the smell of the fox and inuyasha on him." says the captain

"HE WHAT!" yells ishikazu "that bastard i knew he was too soft to carry out the task, captain gather the troops we will do this ourselves."

"yes my lord," as he goes off to the barracks "make ready for the lord we will be going to battle soon witht he west land."

"YES SIR!" as they all saulte gather there weapons and gear

Westland castle

"troops prepare to defend the west there may be an incoming attack." says sesshomaru as he leaves the barracks heading for the castle

"yes my lord." says the troops bowing

"tighten the castle gaurd i don't want noone getting in or out who does not belong here." says sesshomar going to the castle guards headquarters

"of course my lord." as they bow

"head guard i want you and your 3 best men to be personal body gaurds for shippo and inuyasha whereever they go when they leave the castle." as he goes to jakens room

"yes my lord it will be an honor." he says calling out the guards

"jaken start preparing strategys for war i fear an attack from the northland is coming soon." as he heads to inuyasha and shippos room

"yes lord sesshomaru." says jaken hurrying out to the study to draw of battle plans "serves him right for harboring those two but i will do my best." says jaken to himself

"brother, shippo, you two may not be safe here for much longer if the north does come to attack i want you to escape with my elite guard." says sesshomaru in a don't even bother arguing tone

"of course brother," says inuyasha looking at shiya and shippo "thank you."

"we will sesshomaru and i will protect him with everything i have."

"good now i must go plan for the eminent attack call if you need me as he leaves going to the study

"i hope he will be ok." says inuyasha holding shiya

"me too." says shippo kissing inuyasha

A/N: again sorry bout the long wait hope i can get 9 too you soon happy turkey day everyone 


End file.
